One Night Stand
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot: Beth/Melina. Takes place after ONS 08. M for sexual content. if you dont like femslash the you suck, and dont read this. lol. read and review please!


**Ok so i watched One night stand 08 this morning and as always saw some crazy sexual vibes, beth being the dominating one lol. So heres my thoughts on it all, especially for ImissTrishStratus, Beth for you lol. Read and review please:)**

Melina had just been through one of the most intense matches of her career and now she just wanted to grab a shower and head back to the hotel for some rest. She was more then a little sore and the simple thought of the warm water cascading down her back seemed heavenly. Grabbing a towel she was about to head for the showers when the locker room door flew open, she looked up to see Beth Phoenix, the woman who moments ago she was in a heated battle with.

"Oh hey Beth." She said smiling, continuing what she was doing by taking her street clothes out of her locker.

Beth's mouth drew up in a grin in response to the Latina; she didn't say a word she just moved closer to the woman.

The brunette didn't budge; Beth was awkwardly close to her. She decided to try and break the uneasy moment with a compliment on their wrestling. "That was a hell of a match." She told her nervously, swallowing the lump in her throat. She could feel Beth's breath on her face and the short amount of distance between them made her less then comfortable.

"You think so?" The blonde questioned, finally breaking her silence, "I just hope I wasn't too rough with you."

Shaking her head violently Melina responded, "No, no it was great."

"So you like it rough then?" Beth retorted laying a hand above the woman's head on the cold locker, purposely directing her words into Melina's ear.

She was completely taken back by the woman's words, the way they dripped with sexual innuendo. Melina knew it was best to pretend she wasn't getting to her and shot back with a stiff unaffected comment. "What's this about Beth?" She spat, folding her arms over her chest it protest and partially to create at least a little distance between them.

The blonde laughed at the fiery temperament of the woman, she knew that she was making her uncomfortable because you only bite back when threatened. "Well," She began, trailing a finger gently up Melina's arm, "I couldn't help but notice how flexible you are." She moved her finger from her bare skin to brush the hair from the Latinas face, "I mean we all see your little entrance every week," Beth said with a laugh, "But damn, I had you contorted pretty good out there."

Melina tried her hardest not to show weakness, she didn't want Beth to know that she was getting to her, and she especially didn't want her to know that right about now she wanted nothing more then to kiss the lips that were so close to her face. No she couldn't give in, "Your out of your mind." She shouted, trying to push passed her.

But Beth wasn't allowing her to get away that easy, she quickly moved her free hand up over the other side of Melina's head, virtually pinning her to the locker. "Come on now, don't be like that." She cooed, blowing her breath down Melina's neck then over her collarbone, causing the woman to shiver. "I could tell you were enjoying being in my arms out there, and seeing how vocal you were in that kind of pain made me think," Beth slyly removed one of her hands from the locker, confident that Melina wouldn't try to leave and placed a finger to her lip in mock thought, "What kind of amazing sounds would you make in immense pleasure?"

The Latina couldn't believe what she was hearing, and for the first time in a long time she was utterly speechless. There was no fighting the fact that Beth was extremely beautiful but having her come on to her like this had her at a absolute lose of words.

"Cat got your tongue Mel?" Beth asked with a smirk, and when Melina didn't respond she took it upon herself to keep the moment flowing, "Not going to tell me? Ok well I'll find out for myself then." And with that she feverishly pushed her lips to Melina's.

She didn't want to give in to Beth but she couldn't help it, because feeling her hot breath against her own mouth and her hand travel up her side and to her breast made her weak with desire. Melina reluctantly opened her mouth to give Beth access, the blonde smiled at the action and it took her mer seconds to swirl her tongue with the brunettes.

It was a torrid kiss, completely unlike anything Melina had ever felt in her life. As much as she hated to admit it to herself the feeling of Beth's warm tongue mixing with her own was driving her crazy, and the added sensation of the glamazon kneading her breast with her palm was enough to drive her straight into bliss.

Melina tried to wrap her arms around the woman but Beth wouldn't allow it, she had to be completely in control. It was making the brunette crazy because even though minutes ago she wanted her far away from her she now felt that their bodies couldn't be close enough. She wanted her body pressed against her own; she longed to feel Beth's soft skin against hers. "Patience, patience." Beth repeated, breaking the kiss to press her mouth to Melina's neck, gently grazing her teeth across the sensitive flesh to make the brunette gasp in approval.

Satisfied that she was about to have her way with the brunette Beth decided to stop her teasing of the woman and give her what she was obviously craving. Trailing her hand down from her breast she quickly darted her hand against her heat, both surprised and pleased at the warmth she felt there. "Beth," Melina moaned, gluing her eyes shut at the pleasure of the contact.

"I love when you say my name." Beth panted in anticipation, releasing the ragged breath that she didn't even release she had been holding in. Her hand began to move faster to feverishly rub Melina's womanhood through the soft fabric of her ring attire.

The pleasure was almost too much to handle, and the Latina could barley find the strength to stand. She was putty in Beth's hand's and this definitely wasn't what she pictured happening after their match but if Beth stopped now she'd fight her harder then she had in the ring. Melina wanted her, she needed her, she craved her and she couldn't bare it if she didn't find release from the woman. "Oh god," She moaned louder, throwing her head back and gluing her eyes shut as Beth continued to push her to the edge.

Beth could tell that Melina was having a hard time holding herself up, so she decided to help steady her by sliding one of her legs around her own waist in support. "Come on Mel, cum for me." Beth urged her, stopping her assault momentarily to slip her hand inside the woman's costume.

As soon as the blondes hand found her bare flesh Melina knew it wouldn't be long until she found satisfaction on her fingers. A sharp hiss escaped her throat as Beth drove two fingers into her wetness, "Yes, god yes." Melina grunted, riding Beth's hand to find her orgasm. But just as she was about to drive into euphoria Beth began to circle her swollen nub with her thumb, which completely overwhelmed the Latina, "Beeeeeeethhhh." She screamed, arching against the blonde before collapsing to her chest in complete ecstasy.

The glamazon's lips found Melina's once more in a passionate kiss, she enjoyed seeing Melina like this, completely submissive to her. "Mmmm," Beth commented, "The sounds were even better then I expected."

Melina smiled up at her, trying desperately to catch her breath. She was more beat out then she was after the gruelling match in the ring. "Wow," She panted, "I was not expecting that."

"I'm a very shocking woman." Beth said with a grin.

The brunette's eyebrows raised, "Well I need a shower badly, care to join me for some more shocking activity?"

"Gladly," The blonde replied following Melina to the back of the locker room, shedding her own ring attire as she went.


End file.
